1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bulk material conveyor belt assemblies. More specifically, this invention pertains to a conveyor belt scraper comprising a skirt that prevents bulk material that is removed from the conveyor belt by the belt scraper from migrating to mating surfaces between the belt scraper and the mounting member that holds the scraper blade. By preventing bulk material removed from the conveyor belt from migrating to the mating surfaces between the belt scraper and the mounting member, such material does not interfere with the replacement of worn belt scrapers. The belt scraper assembly also utilizes securing pegs that have an elongate transverse cross-section that distribute bearing loads more evenly than would securing pegs having circular transverse cross-sections.
2. General Background
Bulk material conveyor belt systems often comprise belt scraper assemblies that are configured to remove bulk material carryback from the belt. Due to the function they serve, belt scrapers necessarily become covered with dust and fine particles removed from the conveyor belt. This is especially the case on the leading side of a belt scraper, since the leading side is the side that engages and redirects the bulk material removed from the conveyor belt. Unfortunately, the dust and fine particles can make the task of replacing worn belt scrapers difficult since the dust and fine particles often interfere with mating surfaces between the belt scrapers and the mounts that hold the belt scrapers. For example, belt scrapers are often formed of polymeric material, which can make it difficult to rigidly attach such belt scrapers to belt scraper mounts. As such, in some cases, the belt scraper comprises a tapered mounting portion that mates with, and is inserted into, a correspondingly tapered rigid pocket of the mount that supports the belt scraper. This provides the belt scraper with good fixation relative to the mount. However, during use, dust from the bulk material scraped from the conveyor belt can work its way into the pocket of the mount. While this doesn't necessarily interfere with the operation of the belt scraper, it does make it difficult to replace the belt scraper when worn and, more particularly, to attach a replacement belt scraper to the mount.